Crossing
by XxYANGIRExX
Summary: Through mysterious means,Vince Noir and Neuro Nougami switch places.
1. Switch

Vince Noir sat boredly in the shop, reading a magazine. It was definitely a slow day, with Howard refusing to be bothered while he did whatever he was doing (Vince didn't really care at the moment what it was) and neither Naboo or Bollo anywhere in sight.

He sighed and turned the page, already bored with the issue he was reading. Then, he jumped as Naboo's voice piped up from beside him.

"I'm glad I caught you, Vince."

Vince swiveled in his seat to look at the diminutive shaman. "Don't scare me like that, mate! I nearly jumped outta my skin!"

"Sorry," Naboo replied apathetically. Vince briefly wondered when his friend had come stand beside him.

The shaman continued," Anyway, I've been looking for you."

Vince smiled."Looking for me? How come?"

Naboo held up a strange looking device, no bigger than a marble. It was dark blue and purple, with a small little strap on it. "Put this in your ear. You'll need it." Vince stared at it.

"Are you on something, dude?," he asked cautiously. The shaman looked just a little offended. "That's neither here nor there. Now put that in your ear." Without another word, he turned and wandered away.

Vince examined the tacky little piece of plastic. Fumbling with it to get it placed in his ear, he mumbled,"….weird little dude sometimes…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an entirely different world, Nougami Neuro sat at his desk in the office of Katsuragi Yako's Detective Agency, his feet propped on the desk, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed, his normal arrogant smile in place. He wasn't REALLY sleeping, of course. Being a demon, literally from Hell, he slept very little. He was merely listening to the two humans in the office with him discuss which one would go out to get bento.

Come to think of it, he was beginning to get hungry himself. Too bad no one had come into the office to offer a good mystery for a couple of days. No matter. Something would happen soon enough.

He opened his eyes, still smiling, as Godai, a.k.a. "Slave # 2", lost a game of "rock, paper, scissors" to Yako, "Slave # 1". Godai grumbled irritatedly and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Yako turned to Neuro and then jumped at seeing the demon standing now only a few feet from her, watching her, with his "evil" face on.

"Wh-what's with that face?," she asked, a little nervous.

"Just wondering how I can amuse myself with a little flea like you," answered the demon, his smile revealing his horrifyingly sharp teeth.

"So I'm a flea now….a little better than normal…"

Neuro grasped the top of his little victim's head, pushing down. "How far away did you send slave number 2?"

Yako, at the moment reaaaally wishing something would provide a distraction to Neuro, replied," He's just down the street. Don't worry, he shouldn't take too long.."

Down the street, Godai was stuck in an unbelievable line, all because the doofus in front was acting like frozen molasses. "COME ON, STOP SCREWING AROUND! I'll fucking kill!!,"the irritated Godai shrieked.

Neuro let go of Yako's head and walked away from her, leaving her to rub her head, muttering her woes to herself.

Without warning, a rift opened up next to an unprepared Neuro, engulfed him, and then closed.

"Neuro?!NEURO?!" the young "detective" yelped, looking around for her demonic tormentor.

The only thing that answered her was silence.

She groaned, panicking, and dashed over to where Akane was. "Akane! What happened to-"She got cut off by a loud ringing crash, followed by a pained moan. Yako wheeled around and stared at the sight before her.

* * *

Author's note: Cliffhanger, even though what's coming next is painfully obvious.

You can wait, though. Right? Right?!RIGHT?!!!ANSWER ME!! 8D


	2. Dropping in

Katsuragi Yako, famous school girl detective, stared at the intruder who had apparently taken Neuro's place. Moments ago, her demonic….friend? He could sort of be called a friend. Moments ago, her demonic friend had been whisked away somehow, right in front of her eyes. And the person she was staring at had been dropped in his place.

What she was looking at was Vince Noir, in all his feminine, fairylike glory. If "glory" was face planting roughly into a stranger's detective office, that is.

Vince groaned and pulled himself to a sitting position, dusting himself off. The next thing he did astonished Yako.

He fussed about his hair.

Yako stared at him. How could a person…a man, no less...get dropped on his face in a strange room and only worry about his HAIR?

He was dressed so strangely, too. Like…..some kind of glittery silver twig. She then noticed a small, marble sized object lying on the floor near him. Wondering at its tackiness, and then deciding it could only belong to this stranger, she knelt and picked it up cautiously. He barely even seemed to notice her.

She decided to try to talk to him. Friendliness always helped, didn't it?

"Um…..excuse me…,''she started. Her new –strange- acquaintance looked up at her, his blue eyes confused. Only then did he finally take the time to look around himself and notice where he was. He climbed to his feet and asked her something in English—'Too bad I'm so far behind in school,' she thought wearily. 'I can't make out what he's saying.'

Yako decided to try again. "Um, sir…you dropped…this?" She held the object out to him. He saw it and appeared to understand, giving a small laugh and taking it from her. The young detective watched him curiously as he fastened it to his left ear. He spoke again in English.

She paled. "I can't understand you…I don't speak English….speak Japanese! Please??,''she pleaded, her voice going up in pitch with every phrase.

The man looked confused. He tapped the device and it let out a purple puff of smoke and a loud squeal. Both Yako and the stranger winced, Yako instinctively covering her ears.

After a moment, he recovered and said, in casual Japanese, "Well what the hell'd Naboo gimme this thing for? Jeeze.."

Yako smiled at him, relieved to be able to understand him. "Um, well, that was useful.."

The man looked at her. "Oh, you're speaking a language I can understand now, yeah?"

She quickly lost her smile. "But I'm still speaking Japanese.."

The man frowned."So then….I can't understand you." Yako stared at him, becoming more and more confused by the second. "Of course you can!," she replied.

"No I can't. I can't speak Japanese."

Yako waved her arms frustratedly. "You're speaking it right now!"

The stranger looked at her. "I am??...oh, I am!"He smiled charmingly."Sorry miss. Guess I'm still a bit lightheaded from falling on my face."

The schoolgirl detective felt an apologetic smile cross her face. "Oh, it's okay. What's your name?"

The man grinned at her, dancing in place briefly. "Well I'm Vince Noir!"He quickly struck a glamorous pose. "Rock 'n' roll star!"

Covering her mouth, she gave a laugh. 'Maybe I can get to like this person. Of course, he'll never replace Neuro…'

"Nice to meet you, then. I'm guessing Vince is your first name? You're obviously not Japanese.."

Vince blinked. "Why wouldn't it be my first name? D'you think it sounds weird?" Yako quickly waved her hands defensively. "Oh no! Definitely not! It's just that, here in Japan we say our family names first, is all."

The glittery foreigner grinned happily, sure he understood. "Oh I get it, so it sounds all professional and whatnot, yeah?"

Yako stared at him. 'Well…he's kind of…..slow..but I can still get along with him.'

"Um….no, Vince….it's not just to sound professional.."

Vince looked crestfallen and she felt bad that she'd burst his bubble. "But then…..what's the use of that?! Honestly! That just makes things harder for everyone!" The schoolgirl detective opened her mouth to say something back to him, but all of a sudden Godai threw the door open and huffed in, holding multiple bentos. "Oy, Katsuragi. I'm back with—…..,"He abruptly fell silent at seeing Vince.

Vince stared back at Godai, but only because of the floral print shirt the blonde was wearing.

Godai shut the door behind him and promptly gave the only comment he could think of.

"What the fuck is that?"

Yako looked at Vince, afraid their…."guest"…would become offended. He didn't. Instead, he did a small dance in place again, smiling. "This is my crimping costume, d'you like it?" This reply only seemed to irritate Godai thoroughly.

"NO I don't fucking like it! I was talking about YOU, you little bitch!," he yelled furiously. Vince frowned. "Well that sure isn't very nice…"

Yako stepped between them, holding her hands up. She really didn't want confrontation, after all, they did have to try to find Neuro. "Um..let's not fight, please.." Godai looked away, grumbling irritatedly.

Vince leaned away from Godai, pointing weakly with one hand, keeping his arm close to his body. "He started it…I wasn't tryin to start nuffing…" He wandered away, exploring the office.

Godai set the bento down on one of the desks and flopped down onto the couch. He stared at Vince disgustedly, not bothering to hide his immediate dislike of the man. "So, where's the freak and who's this loser?" Vince looked over resentfully. "Y'know, that really hurts…"

Yako, who already had a mouth full of food only a few seconds after Godai had set it down, quickly cut across the former criminal before he could say anything else rude. "Vince, want a bento?"

Godai leapt to his feet. "WHAT?!,"he shrieked ," No way did I stand in line behind a total fucking slowass to feed THIS fairy!" Yako simply ignored him, offering the confused Vince Noir a bento box.

"Are you even listening to me, Katsuragi?!," he spat. The schoolgirl looked at him. "Please stop screaming, Mr. Godai…"

The blonde man growled and stalked out of the room, simply grabbing a bento box and slamming the door behind him. Vince looked at Yako. "What the hell's his problem?,'' he asked.

Yako looked up at him, already busy on her second bento. Swallowing what was in her mouth, she answered,"Oh, he's usually like that. Don't take it personally." A grin spread across Vince's face.

"Alright."

After Yako was finished destroying food and Vince was done being extremely weirded out by seeing it her do it, Yako asked," How did you get here, anyway? Where did you come from?" She was curious, and she wanted to know where Neuro could be.

Vince, who was over by Akane, piped up with an answer to Yako's question. "Well, I was at the shop reading a magazine. No, I was REreadin it. Haven't got any new issues yet. At least it was pretty helpful with—" Yako cut him off. "Vince! You're rambling!" "Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, I was reading when like, some kinda portal opened up,yeah? And it sucked me up and then I fell on my face over there. What a rude portal, ya can't just go dropping people here and there without any warning like that.."

Yako sighed. So she knew the same thing had happened to Vince that had happened to Neuro. She got a funny image of Neuro face planting the way Vince had.

"So where is your shop?," she asked enthusiastically," A friend of mine had the same thing happen to him that happened to you just a few minutes before you got here!"

Vince looked worried. "Oh no, d'you think we switched places? I hope Howard 'n them don't throw a fuss about him…."

* * *

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! How will the Boosh take to an evil demon in their midst?! Will Yako and Godai ever switch Vince back with Neuro?! Will Vince's great hair be appreciated?! STAY TUNED!!!


	3. Surprise

Howard Moon meandered out into the front of Nabootique. "Hey, Vince, I got somethin' to show you—"

He stopped in his tracks when he realized the gay one was missing. Puzzled, he looked around, mostly expecting Vince to be hiding somewhere or something stupid like that. "Vince? Oy, Vince. Where are ya?"

Howard jumped violently when he heard an amused, deep voice from up above him.

"I doubt your friend is in here."

The jazz loving action man slowly looked up and stared at the sight he saw. He was staring straight into a terrible, evil looking face, with its widened abnormally green eyes and grinning mouth. He could see that this….thing…also had a row of sharp looking teeth in its mouth. Howard realized it was a man in a blue suit……standing on the ceiling, grinning like a lunatic down at him.

He began to feel faint. "Oh, look. There's a man, on the…ceil..ing…" His eyes rolled up into his head and he felt himself fall before losing consciousness.

* * *

Howard spent what seemed like ages swimming—no, really, literally swimming—through a Technicolor sea of jazz and for some odd reason, pandas. He giggled as a jazzy, bassoon playing bird landed on his shoulder. It opened its beak and it spoke his name. Funny, sounds like Boolio. Oh well.

A million wind-up monkey toys banging cymbals together danced in front of him. Then they became gorillas, and the gorillas began calling his name. His environment slowly shifted and turned completely dark.

His eyes snapped open.

OH GOD.

The first thing he saw was that THING from before, now standing over him. The action man sat up like a bolt and quickly scooted back, his back hitting the nearest wall. It was only then that he noticed that Naboo and Bollo were crouched on the floor near where he was, and that the "thing" was now wearing an innocent, concerned expression. Howard felt very stupid very quickly.

Naboo stood up. "You took quite a spill there Howard. You alright?"

The creature, which Howard acknowledged silently was a man, not a thing, and probably a very nice man at that, merely said," He might have hit his head. Ahhh—I feel so bad now…~"

Bollo grabbed Howard by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet. The jazzy man was now very, very confused. "Wait, wha…?" "You were startled by our guest and fainted like a little girl," Naboo said matter-of-factly. "I do not faint like a little girl," retorted Howard," I faint like a very classy man."

Their "guest" quickly spoke up innocently. "Not to be rude, but you looked pretty girlish to me." He smiled innocently. (( AN: This face.-^_^'ve all seen it before)) Howard looked up at him irritatedly.

"And just who are you exactly?"

The man lost his smile quickly, it being replaced by an expression of surprise. Then he laughed.

"Sorry! I must've forgotten. Usually Sensei introduces me," he said, the latter part coming out very childish sounding. He looked around himself. "But she isn't here…too bad.."

Howard pulled himself to his feet with some effort, inwardly cursing the small paunch he'd developed for getting in the way. He opened his mouth to say something until he realized that he was standing RIGHT in front of the newcomer—and the newcomer was taller than him. He didn't like that, especially not after having imagined him as some sort of evil demon. First impressions stay with a person rather well. He stepped back. Naboo said something to Bollo quietly, and the gorilla bobbed his head and lumbered away into the shop.

"Care to introduce yourself, then?" Naboo interjected. The –tall—new person smiled at him, clasping his gloved hands behind his back. "Of course! Just call me Neuro. Nice to meet you." Neuro then bowed politely. Howard stared at him but Naboo seemed to understand the gesture perfectly.

Howard scoffed."Alright, Neuro. What did you come in here for?"

Putting a hand to his chin, Neuro slowly replied," I didn't exactly come in here on purpose..I was more dropped here."

Naboo looked at Neuro curiously before just wandering away the same way Bollo had done. Howard watched him exasperatedly. "Hey! Don't just leave me alone with him!" He turned to face Neuro again, sighing. "Alright, Neuro," he said, beginning to smirk," Don't break anything while you're here. "

Neuro's expression then shifted into a strange, blank, soulless one, complete with an eerie smile.

"Not to worry. I don't break things _often_."

* * *

Author: Short chapter is short! Sorry! Deal with it! Next chapter'll be longer! I promise!

Vince: Why are you yelling?

Author: Why not!

Vince: Stop yelling at me!

Author: You're yelling too!

Vince: You just hate me because I'm famous! The chapter isn't even that short!

Author: Shut up or I'll kill you!

Vince: O_O;


End file.
